


Sammy

by padalelli



Series: Hell Breaks Loose [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Hell Breaks Loose, F/M, the first time Sam died remember that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the prequel to "No Matter What"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy

"You really think he'll be here?" you asked Dean as the two of you got out of the Impala. You found yourself in an abandoned town in the dead of the night. "I don't know, Dean, I think it's a stretch. I mean why would he be here? Of all places?"  
Dean squinted in the distance as he saw a figure walking in your direction. "Sammy?" he whispered to himself.   
You both started walking faster and were able to confirm the figure as Sam. He trudged toward you, clutching his arm to himself. "Sam!" you yelled in excitement.   
Then you saw someone in the bushes. Dean did too. "Sam, look out!" he yelled. But it was too late. The person in the bushes jumped out as Sam furrowed his eyebrows, and grabbed him from behind, stabbing him in the back.   
It all seemed to happen in slow motion after that. Dean ran towards Sam, yelling, "NO!"   
You stopped in your tracks for a moment before you started to run to them, chasing after whoever it was that stabbed Sam. Dean slid onto his knees and caught Sam as he fell, cradling his head. You caught up to Sam's attacker, only for him to turn around and punch you square in the jaw hard enough for you to fall onto the ground. "And stay down, bitch!" he yelled as you rubbed your now swollen cheek. And for some reason you had to obey. You couldn't bring yourself to try to get up, you just laid there.   
You looked over and saw Dean clutching Sam, mumbling, "Sam? Sammy?" You lowered your eyes and saw that Sam's back was bleeding... a lot. And his body was still save for Dean's shaking. When Dean yelled, "SAM!" you knew it then. Sam was dead. Since you couldn't move from your place on the ground, you rolled over and began to cry.   
*//*  
After a few minutes, Dean walked over to you, curled up on the ground crying. "I can't get up," you cried. "He did something to me, I can't get up." Dean could barely understand you through your tears, but he reached down and placed one hand under your back and the other behind your knees, picking you up. "Is he..." you began to ask as Dean made his way over to one of the abandoned buildings.   
"Yeah," Dean muttered. You pulled yourself closer to Dean, burying your head in his neck, and you cried more. "It's gonna be okay, though, [Y/N]. I'm gonna fix this," Dean said.  
"No, Dean," you sniffled. "Revenge won't do anything. It won't bring Sam back." Dean didn't respond. He set you down on the floor beyond the threshold of the little townhouse Dean had decided to seek refuge in. Dean helped you settle down on a pillow and sleeping bag on the floor of the living room. The building was rotting and creaky, mostly free of furniture except for a couple chairs and a table in each room. Dean laid down next to you, laying on his side, his back pressed to yours. But you had to imagine it was Sam next to you in order to fall asleep.   
*//*  
The next day you woke up next to Dean with your arms wrapped around him. They had fallen into the natural pattern of cuddling up to Sam in the middle of the night and your unconscious body clearly couldn't tell the difference between the brothers.   
When you woke up, Dean was still asleep, and you could tell he needed it, so you carefully got up and walked around the house. You regretted it when you found Sam's body on a mattress on the floor of a bedroom. As soon as you saw him, you held in your breath and turned away, beginning to cry. After your soft sobs faded away, you went over to the mattress and sat on your knees, fidgeting with your fingers. "Hey, Sammy. I know Dean said he was going to fix this, but knowing him, that's probably a bad thing. And whatever it is he's planning on doing, I know you wouldn't want him to. So I won't let him," you spoke quietly. You snickered to yourself. "Remember how we met? Y'all were hunting a werewolf that worked at the same restaurant as me. Dean made you go undercover as a busboy there." You chuckled at the memory. "I didn't really meet you until it was time to close the restaurant down and we had to do dishes. You kept 'accidentally' spraying me with the hose." A single tear slid down your cheek. "I don't know why you picked me. I don't know what I did to deserve you. But whatever it was, I'm glad I did it. Even now. I'm so happy I got the time with you that I did." Your resolve broke and you buried your head in your hands, crying. "I don't know what to do, Sam," you sobbed and sniffled. "I don't know what to do about this. I don't know how to do this without you," you said as you lifted your head, your shoulders slumping. You shook your head to yourself. After a few minutes, Dean appeared in the doorway. You glanced at each other briefly before he sat down against the wall next to you. "Don't tell me you're gonna fix this Dean, because you can't," you said.   
Dean opened his mouth as if he was about to protest but quickly shut it before saying anything. He put his arm around your shoulders and rubbed his hand up and down your arm. He chose his words carefully before saying, "It's going to be okay, [Y/N]." You shook your head and Dean pulled you closer, resting your head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of your head and thought to himself, _I'm gonna fix this._  
*//*  
A couple of days later, you were sitting in the room again. Talking to Sam's lifeless body again. You had already gone to sleep when you heard Dean's shouts right before he stormed out. You didn't want to chase after him- you didn't have the energy. You tried to go back to sleep, but you couldn't, so you just went into that room that has become a mausoleum and sat down and talked to your dead boyfriend. Was boyfriend the right word now that he was dead? That's what you were thinking about when his body gasped to life and he sat up quickly, blinking his eyes hard. You didn't even think about it before you lunged at him and wrapped your arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Sam!" you gasped. You couldn't stop saying his name. "Samsamsam" was all that was coming out of your mouth.   
Sam hesitantly wrapped his arms around your waist and reached up to stroke your hair. He hadn't remembered the past few days. In fact, he felt like it would've been impossible for him to remember, even if he was just asleep. But with you in his arms, he decided he could question it later.   
When you released Sam from your iron grip, he held your face in his hands and wiped away a tear. "[Y/N], it's okay. I'm okay," he reassured you.  
You sniffled and nodded. "I thought I lost you," you told him.  
Sam gave you those signature puppy eyes and gently pulled you in for a kiss. "You didn't lose me," he murmured after, keeping your foreheads pressed together. "I love you," he reminded you.  
"I love you too," you said as he peppered your neck with kisses.  
*//*  
You and the brothers had gone back to a motel after Sam woke up. Sam was in the shower when you practically dragged Dean outside to the parking lot. "What the _hell_ did you _do?"_ you almost yelled. Before he could answer you began to rant. "I _told_ you not to try to fix this!" You shoved his shoulders, pushing him away from you.  
"You love him, don't you?!" Dean replied, his voice filled with the same tone yours was.  
"Don't you fucking put that on me, Dean!" you said, your voice suddenly serious and scarier than it ever had been. "Just because I love him does _not_ mean I wanted this from you. Sam wouldn't have wanted this from you if he knew what you just did."  
"So you're telling me you wouldn't have sold your soul to bring Sam back?" Dean asked, matching your quiet tone.  
"Don't try to guilt trip me into letting you off the hook," you said.  
"I put myself on the hook!" Dean said. "I'm the one going to Hell, not you, not Sam. I did this for you! So you two could be happy!" His voice had risen again.   
"No, Dean, dammit! You did this for you!" you screamed. "You did this because you were too scared of being left alone! You did this because you're a goddamn selfish coward!" Dean looked at you with sadness in his eyes. He knew you were right, but he'd go to Hell before he ever admitted it. And it looked like he was about to get his way. "What do you think it's going to do to him when he sees you get torn apart by that hellhound in ten years? It seems like a long time, Dean, but it's not," you whispered. Dean looked away with a guilty expression on his face and even after a few moments he didn't dare make eye contact with you. Then it clicked. "You didn't get ten years," you said, your voice barely audible. But Dean knew what you said. "How long, Dean?" He didn't have to look up at you to know that tears were forming in your eyes and you crossed your arms.   
"A year," he said solemnly after a couple seconds of silence passed.   
You covered your mouth with one of your hands to keep yourself from all out bawling. Dean looked up and saw your body tremble with the newfound information you had received on his deal and he came over to you to hug you, but you shoved him away.   
"Don't touch me," you told him. "Don't fucking touch me."  
"[Y/N], I-" Dean began to say, but you held your hand up and cut him off.  
"Don't '[Y/N], I' me. I'm gonna talk and you're gonna listen. You're responsible for whatever Sam does once your year is up and you're in Hell. You're responsible for his pain. You're responsible for anyone he lashes out on. And most of all, you're responsible for whatever happens to _me_. Which is why you have to tell him about your stupid deal. Otherwise I'm gonna walk out of this little family right now. Save Sam some of the heartbreak. Now go into that motel room and tell him." Dean had never seen you so serious before. Probably because he had never really talked to you when Sam wasn't around before.   
You knew that once Dean told Sam, Sam would be pissed. Sam would probably ignore Dean he would be so pissed. But that didn't mean Sam wouldn't go to the ends of the earth to try to save his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I'll do a third part to this, and it will be out of chronological order. So the third part will be a prequel to the first and second parts. But chronologically, it'll be Third Part, Second Part, First Part


End file.
